Summoner icon/Events
Community Events ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) : Win games with one of the temporary icons to earn points for that faction. At the end of the event, each Region will permanently unlock the icon of the faction that earned the most points. Choose Path- Truth profileicon.png|Choose Path: Truth Choose Path- Power profileicon.png|Choose Path: Power Choose Path- Freedom profileicon.png|Choose Path: Freedom Path of Truth profileicon.png|Path of Truth Path of Power profileicon.png|Path of Power Path of Freedom profileicon.png|Path of Freedom ;Order vs. Chaos event Reign of Chaos profileicon.png| ;Pool Party 2015 Pool Party Zac profileicon.png| ;LAN-LAS Servers 3rd Anniversary Soy Lolero profileicon.png| Promotional Events Game Modes ;Dominion Retirement Dominated Dominion profileicon.png| ;Featured game modes Mirror Mode profileicon.png| Doom Icon of Doom profileicon.png| Nemesis Draft profileicon.png| ;Summoner's Rift Visual Update Blue Team Stag profileicon.png| Red Team Owl profileicon.png| ;Team Builder Team Builder Assassin profileicon.png| Team Builder Fighter profileicon.png| Team Builder Mage profileicon.png| Team Builder Marksman profileicon.png| Team Builder Support profileicon.png| Team Builder Tank profileicon.png| Pick 'em (World Championship) ;Worlds 2015 2015 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2015 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| ;Worlds 2016 2016 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| ;Worlds 2017 2017 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png| 2016 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png| Clash Beta 2017/2018 ;(EUW, EUNE & TR)(NA) Clash Tournament Beta Winner (4 Teams) profileicon.png| Clash Tournament Beta Winner (8 Teams) profileicon.png| Clash Tournament Beta Winner (16 Teams) profileicon.png| Skins ;Arcade 2017 New Level profileicon.png| Gold Edition Baron profileicon.png| Battle Boss Baron profileicon.png| ;Battlecast 2014 Glorious Evolution profileicon.png| ;Dark Star 2017 Corruption profileicon.png| Cosmic Ruins profileicon.png| ;Omega Squad 2017 Omega Squad Recruit profileicon.png| Omega Squad Veteran profileicon.png| ;Order vs. Chaos 2017 * Completing Missions Dawnbringer profileicon.png| Nightbringer profileicon.png| * Redeeming Tokens Daybreak profileicon.png| Dawnblade profileicon.png| Order profileicon.png| Nightfall profileicon.png| Nightblade profileicon.png| Chaos profileicon.png| ;PROJECT: 2016 PROJECT Ashe First Strike profileicon.png| PROJECT Ekko First Strike profileicon.png| PROJECT Katarina First Strike profileicon.png| ;PROJECT: 2017 PROJECT Hunters profileicon.png| Final Hunt profileicon.png| ;Star Guardian 2016 Mark of the Star Guardian profileicon.png| ;Star Guardian 2017 Missions New Horizon profileicon.png| Legendary Guardian profileicon.png| Stories (Universe) ;Freljord 2013 : Win 10 games with one of the temporary icons to permanently unlock that icon. Only one can be permanently unlocked, and you may work toward any of the other icons before the event ends - but starting progress on another icon will remove all previous progress. Avarosan profileicon.png|Avarosan Winter's Claw profileicon.png|Winter's Claw Frostguard profileicon.png|Frostguard ;Shurima 2014 Shuriman Acolyte profileicon.png| Shuriman Master profileicon.png| Shuriman Ascendant profileicon.png| Perfect Ascension profileicon.png| ;Bilgewater 2015 - You may only earn one icon from each act. Act 1 Reunion profileicon.png| Act 1 The Job profileicon.png| Act 2 Taking a Dive profileicon.png| Act 2 Above the Abyss profileicon.png| Act 3 Setting Things Right profileicon.png| Act 3 Lessons in Power profileicon.png| ;Curse of the Drowned/Bilgewater 2018 Pirate Poro profileicon.png| ;Piltover 2016 Piltover profileicon.png| ;Zaun 2017 Zaun profileicon.png| ;Demacia 2017 Demacia profileicon.png| ;Noxus 2018 Noxus profileicon.png| ;Void 2018 Void profileicon.png| ;Ionia 2018 Ionia profileicon.png| ;Bilgewater 2018 Serpent Crest profileicon.png| Seasonal Seasonal summoner icons sometimes return as part of subsequent festivities and are sometimes referred to as vaulted (by contrast to 'limited'), but are not considered part of the Legacy Vault for the purposes of mystery icons or loot drops. April Fools ;April Fools 2014 U.R.F. 2014 profileicon.png| ;April Fools 2015 The Thinking Manatee profileicon.png| ;April Fools 2016 Draaaaven profileicon.png| Draven Winion profileicon.png| ;April Fools 2017 Advanced AI profileicon.png| ;April Fools 2018 BAWK BAWK profileicon.png| Harrowing ;Harrowing 2012 Spiteful Specter profileicon.png| Baleful Grasp profileicon.png| Death Mask profileicon.png| Deadfall Treant profileicon.png| Vengeful Wraith profileicon.png| ;Harrowing 2013 Iceborn Keeper profileicon.png| Spirit of the Altar profileicon.png| Tomb Angel profileicon.png| Vilemaw profileicon.png| Morellonomicon profileicon.png| ;Harrowing 2014 Harrowed Puppet profileicon.png| Mark of the Betrayer profileicon.png| ;Harrowing 2016 Doomed Minion profileicon.png| Evil Pumpkin profileicon.png| Little Devil Teemo profileicon.png| ;Harrowing 2017 Death Sworn profileicon.png| Lunar Revel ;Lunar Revel 2013 (Year of the Snake) Red Envelope profileicon.png| Lunar Revel Urf profileicon.png| Glowing Lantern profileicon.png| Snake Scroll profileicon.png| Lunar Revel Shopkeeper profileicon.png| ;Lunar Revel 2014 (Year of the Horse) Year of the Horse profileicon.png| Icon of the Lunar Goddess profileicon.png| Icon of the Warring Kingdoms profileicon.png| Icon of the Dragonblade profileicon.png| ;Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the Goat) Year of the Goat profileicon.png| ;Lunar Revel 2017 (Year of the Rooster) Mark of Fortune profileicon.png| ;Lunar Revel 2018 (Year of the Dog) *Mission Year of the Dog profileicon.png| *Crafting (by using one Golden Lunar Revel Token) Golden Caitlyn profileicon.png| Golden Sona profileicon.png| Golden Corki profileicon.png| Golden Katarina profileicon.png| Golden Riven profileicon.png| Golden Garen profileicon.png| Snowdown ;Snowdown 2012 Holiday Shopkeeper profileicon.png| Doran's Wreath profileicon.png| Trimmed Turret profileicon.png| Reindeer Urf profileicon.png| Stocking Blades profileicon.png| ;Snowdown 2013 Giftwrapped Poro profileicon.png| Bad Gingerbread Veigar profileicon.png| Slay Belle Surprise profileicon.png| Santa Gragas Cookie profileicon.png| Snowman Teemo profileicon.png| ;Snowdown 2014 Slay Belle Surprise profileicon.png| Icon of the Poro King profileicon.png| INCOMING PORO! profileicon.png| ;Snowdown 2015 Snowball Fight profileicon.png| Traveler's Penguin profileicon.png| Unleashed Penguin profileicon.png| Penguin Toss profileicon.png| ;Snowdown 2016 * Event Participation Snow Day Scuttler profileicon.png| Poro King 2016 profileicon.png| * Hextech Crafting Jolly Penguin profileicon.png| Gingerbread Man profileicon.png| Re-Gifted Amumu profileicon.png| Poro Snax Lover profileicon.png| ;Snowdown 2017 - You only could earn one icon *Mission Reindeer Poro profileicon.png| Baron Poro profileicon.png| *Gifting Santa Baron 2017 profileicon.png| Sugar Rush ;Sugar Rush 2014 Hexplosive Hard Candy profileicon.png| Category:Lists Category:Summoner icons Category:Summoner